Hidden
by hiirei
Summary: Kumpulan riddle-riddle dari berbagai sumber. Mungkin saja kalian tidak menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada. Bisa pecahkan keanehan dari cerita-cerita ini? [Discontinued.]
1. Chapter 1

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

Riddle yang ada disini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, entah apalagi  
.

.  
Happy Reading and Thinking!

.

.

Malam itu sedang hujan deras sekali. Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, dan Kise sedang berada di mobil dan berhenti di dekat suatu terowongan. Konon, katanya, terowongan ini berhantu. Katanya, ketika mengendarai mobil dan melintasi terowongan itu pada malam hari, akan terjadi hal aneh. Mereka berempat penasaran dan mencoba untuk memastikan rumor tersebut.

Terowongan ini letaknya sangat terpencil dan tidak banyak orang yang melintasinya. Midorima yang menyetir pun langsung menjalankan mobil dengan perlahan, mereka berharap sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi.

Tetapi ketika mereka mencapai ujung terowongan, mereka tidak melihat sesuatu apapun yang mengerikan. Mereka pun kecewa.

"Ayo melintas lagi-ssu." ujar Kise yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Mereka pun melintasi terowongan itu berkali-kali, namun tetap saja tak ada hal janggal yang terjadi.

Setelah lima kali putaran di terowongan itu , Aomine akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sepertinya disini tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Benar kata Daiki, lebih baik pulang saja. lama-lama juga kita bosan disini." sahut Akashi.

Ya, mereka pun merasa bosan, dan suara hujan yang turun ke atap mobil itu semakin lama semakin mengganggu mereka.

Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada nada bicara Kise. Midorima yang sedang menyetir itu pun berhenti sebentar sebelum mereka keluar dari terowongan itu dan menoleh ke Kise.

Kise terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar, membuat yang lainnya menatap Kise heran.

"A-apa ka-kalian t-t-tidak mende-ngarnya-ssu..?" tanya Kise sambil gemetar.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

Setelah cukup lama keheningan, Kise menjawab, "Su-suara hu-hujan-ssu..!" 

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hai hai hai~ Lagi-lagi cerita absurd.

Rein lagi suka riddle-riddle gitu dan pengen banget bikin cerita Kisedai dalam bentuk riddle. Ya walaupun ujungnya lihat cerita di google sih.

Maaf kalau udah ada yang ambil tema riddle, kalaupun udah ada dan para readers juga gak suka, Rein bakal hapus.

So, review please?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

Riddle yang ada disini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, entah apalagi

.

.  
Happy Reading and Thinking!

.

.

* * *

Tiga Hari

Akhir-akhir ini, Aomine mendapati bahwa ternyata Kuroko memiliki kemampuan aneh. Kuroko memiliki kebiasaan mengacungkan jarinya pada wajah seseorang sewaktu-waktu.

Aomine juga menyadari, bahwa jika Kuroko mengacungkan jarinya pada wajah seseorang seperti itu, maka orang itu akan meninggal tiga hari kemudian.

4 bulan lalu, Kuroko mengacungkan jarinya pada Kagami, dan pada tiga hari kemudian, Kagami meningal dunia. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kuroko mengacungkan jarinya pada Murasakibara, dan tepat tiga hari kemudian, Murasakibara pun meninggal.

Hari ini saat Aomine ingin menyalakan televisi, tiba-tiba Kuroko, yang duduk disampingnya mengacungkan jarinya ke layar televisi. Ketika Aomine menyalakan televisinya, terlihat di layar Kise yang sedang bermain di acara talk show-nya.

Aomine tidak percaya bahwa Kise akan meninggal tiga hari lagi. Tapi seperti kejadian yang lalu, prediksi Kuroko tidak pernah meleset.

* * *

Lampu

Momoi sangat ketakutan malam itu, sehabis membaca cerita horor pada suatu website.

Parahnya, ia sedang berada dirumah sendirin karena orangtuanya yang sedang pergi keluar kota. Aomine pasti tidak akan mau menemaninya.

Jadi, Momoi pun menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan lampu-lampu di seluruh koridor yang akan dilewatinya saat akan ke kamar mandi. Itu membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

Ketika ia selesai dari kamar mandi, ia pun langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Momoi menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan pada saat bersamaan seekor kucing melompat dari atap rumahnya dan membuat suara gaduh di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Ah, membuatku kaget saja." gumamnya.

* * *

Makanan

Akashi sering menggunakan kereta bawah tanah untuk berangkat kerja setiap hari.

Pada suatu hari, ketika ia sedang menunggu kereta, ia memerhatikan seorang pengemis berdiri di sudut stasiun, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang-orang melintas dihadapannya. Dia memegang sebuah mangkok sambil mengaharap belas kasihan orang lain.

Seorang wanita gendut melintas dihadapan pengemis itu dan Akashi bisa mendengar pengemis itu berkata, "Babi."

Akashi pun terkejut. Pengemis ini meminta belas kasihan, tatpi mengejek orang lain?

Kemudian, karyawan berbaju rapih melintas didepannya dan ia berkata, "Manusia."

Tentu Akashi tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa orang itu adalah manusia.

Keesokkannya, Akashi yang penasaran, kembali memerhatikan pengemis itu dan sayup-sayup mendengar perkataannya.

Seorang pria kurus melintas di depannya dan pengemis itu berkata, "Sapi."

_Pria itu kurus dan dibilang sapi?_ , pikir Akashi.

Tak lama, seorang pria gendut kembali melintas di depannya dan ia berkata, "Kentang."

Pada hari itu, saat bekerja, Akashi tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan tentang pengemis itu dan kata-katanya yang membingungkan.

_Mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan aneh,_ pikir Akashi. Akashi pun menyelidiki tentang pengemis itu berkali-kali, ia sering mendengar pengemis itu memanggil orang-orang dengan "Ikan" atau "Kambing" atau "Jagung" atau "Tomat".

Suatu hari rasa ingin tahu Akashi sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, dan ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada pengemis itu.

Akashi mencoba untuk melintas didepannya, pengemis itu melihat ke arah Akashi dan mengatakan,"Roti."

Akashi memberikan recehan pada mangkuknya dan menanyakannya apakah ia memiliki semacam kemampuan fisik.

Pengemis itu tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Ya, memang. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir orang makan ketika mereka melintas didepanku."

Akashi tertawa karena ia menyadari bahwa pengemis itu benar.

Dia mengatakan "Roti". Hal terakhir yang Akashi makan saat sarapan sebelum ia berangkat kerja hari ini.

Setelah itu Akashi pergi dan berhenti untuk mengamatinya lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Yeay~ Ini dia riddle yang Rein temukan dan dapatkan dari Google-oji-chan.

Terima kasih untuk IzumiTetsuya-san, guestmalaslogin, Akane Miyahara-san, amurei, dan Azura Eve yang sudah me-review~

Ya entahlah sampai kapan Rein bakal nulis cerita ini '-' Tapi kalau ada yang gak suka dan ingin Rein menghapusnya, Rein bakal hapus kok.

Delete atau Continue? x3

Jangan lupa, Review dan pecahkan riddle ini~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

Riddle yang ada disini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, entah apalagi  
.

.  
Happy Reading and Thinking!

.

.

Cermin

Tadi siang, Takao dan Midorima mendatangi rumah kosong yang letaknya di ujung gang dekat sekolah. Rumor berkata, penghuni rumah ini pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan beberapa perabotan masih ada di dalam rumah walaupun kondisinya sudah berdebu dan banyak sarang laba-laba di mana-mana.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto rumah kosong tersebut dengan kamera digital milik Midorima. Sampai di rumah, Midorima melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto yang mereka ambil di rumah kosong itu di komputernya.

Salah satunya adalah foto Takao yangg berdiri membelakangi sebuah cermin yang cukup besar di sebuah ruangan.

Di foto itu, Takao tersenyum memandang ke kamera, begitu juga bayangannya di cermin itu,juga tersenyum memandang ke kamera.

"Tidak ada yang aneh", pikir Midorima.

.

.

.

Boneka

Hari itu, Riko sedang membersihkan menemui boneka gadis yang dulu amat disukainya saat kecil.

Boneka itu seharusnya bisa berbunyi jika diberi baterai dan ditarik benang yang berada di bagian belakang boneka itu.

Riko pun segera membersihkan boneka itu, dan mencari baterai. Setelah memasangkan baterai itu, dan menarik benang yang berada di bagian belakang boneka itu, boneka itu tidak berbunyi.

"Ah, mungkin sudah rusak." gumam Riko.

Ia pun mengeluarkan baterai itu, lalu menaruh boneka tersebut di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Malamnya, ia tidak bisa tertidur dan kembali membaca data tentang klub basket sekolah lain yang akan dihadapi Seirin dua hari lagi. Tiba-tiba, boneka itu berbunyi, "Hahaha.." Suara gadis yang amat lucu.

Riko pun menoleh ke boneka itu dan tersenyum, "Ah, ternyata tidak rusak."

.

.

.

Kereta

Sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam, tapi Kise baru keluar dari gedung pemotretannya.

Harusnya dia dijemput, tapi supirnya tidak bisa menjemput karena salju yang membuat rute jalan diblokir.

Kise pun memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta saja. Memang, dia berpikir juga, memangnya ada kereta yang berjalan semalam ini?

Ya dia berharap saja masih mendapatkan kereta yang terakhir.

Sesampainya di stasiun, dia menghela nafas lega karena masih ada kereta yang beroperasi. Ia pun menaiki kereta itu, dan terkejut melihat kereta itu dipenuhi penumpang.

Karena ia tidak mendapat tempat duduk, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di dekat pintu saja.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Kise, kau dimana?" terdengar suara senpainya yang khawatir.

"Aku sedang berada di kereta, senpai. Sebentar lagi aku pulang, kok."

"Kereta?"

"Iya. Sudah ya, nanti lagi."

Kise langsung saja mematikan panggilan itu. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi kereta itu. Rata-rata penumpangnya memiliki wajah letih, mungkin terlalu lelah setelah bekerja. Tapi, ia mendapati juga beberapa orang yang menyeringai aneh.

Kise pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan beralih ke pemandangan keluar jendela pintu.

Setelah kereta sampai ke tujuan stasiunnya, ia langsung turun. Anehnya, hanya ia yang turun di kereta itu, sama seperti saat ia menaiki kereta itu. Padahal, seingatnya, stasiun yang ia turuni ini harusnya tempat pemberhentian terakhir.

"Hei, kau disana, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara menghampiri Kise, ternyata itu seorang satpam.

"Tentu saja sehabis menaiki kereta, pak." jawab Kise bingung.

"Tapi, kereta terakhir beroperasi pada pukul 9!" ujar satpam itu.

.

.

.

Air

Haizaki mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai tukang bersih bersih. Dia harus bekerja membersihkan kantor saat malam hari setelah para karyawan pulang ke rumah. Karena dia baru pertama kali memperoleh pekerjaan ini, dia dilatih oleh pria yang sudah lama bekerja disana, Nijimura.

Suatu malam, Haizaki dan Nijimura sedang membersihkan kamar mandi pria di lantai bawah gedung kantor yang besar itu. Tiba tiba Haizaki mendengar teriakan jeritan tak jauh dari kamar mandi pria tersebut. Dia lari keluar mengikuti arah jeritan itu. Jeritan itu berasal dari kamar mandi wanita.

Haizaki membuka pintu dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ada wanita muda berdiri di sana, menangis dan mencengkeram dirinya. Pakaiannya robek.

"Apakah kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Haizaki.

"Seseorang di dalam toilet!" wanita itu berteriak, "Dia menarikku!"

Nijimura muncul di pintu dan berkata, "Haizaki, apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba tiba, semua wastafel di kamar mandi mulai menyemprotkan air. Saat itu juga wanita itu mulai berteriak dan menangis histeris. Dia lari melewati Nijimura, keluar dari kamar mandi.

Haizaki dapat melihat toilet di kamar mandi tersebut tertutup. Dia mengintip ke bawah pintu dan tidak melihat adanya kaki.

Haizaki membuka pintu toilet tersebut, dan tak ada orang. Sambil menarik nafas, Haizaki berjalan ke wastafel dan mematikan semua keran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nijimura lagi.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Haizaki, "ini sangat aneh. Sesuatu menyebabkan semua keran mengeluarkan air. Ini mengerikan"

"Aku mendengar cerita" kata Nijimura, "bertahun tahun yg lalu ada pembunuhan di sini. dan membuat tempat ini angker. Pembunuhnya juga tidak pernah tertangkap"

"Aku tidak percaya hantu" kata Haizaki, "pasti ada penjelasan logis mengapa keran keran di sini tiba tiba menyala. Ini bukan hal ghaib, tetapi bagaimanapun juga kejadian ini membuat wanita itu ketakutan"

"Siapa?" tanya Nijimura.

"Wanita yang teriak" jawab Haizaki, "dia lari melewatimu."

Nijimura membelalakkan matanya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak melihat perempuan, Haizaki. Aku tidak mendengar seorangpun berteriak. Kamu dan aku yang hanya ada di gedung ini."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N: Update lagi~

Hehe, iya itu di chapter kemarin, riddle yang tiga hari ada typo. Maafkan kesalahan author ini, Rein khilaf /woi

Khusus yang Boneka dan Kereta, itu buatan Rein sendiri. maaf kalau gaje'-'

Terima kasih kepada aizakeira, Len Crimson-san, Akane Miyahara-san, Nozomi Rizuki 1414-san, AiKi Aeru-san, -san, IzumiTetsuya-san, Schnee-Neige, amurei, zhichaloveanime-san, -san, dan Saitou asuka-san atas review-nya~! Ini dia balasannya:

aizakeira: Yap, benar~

Len Crimson: Iya, itu salah ketik '-' Sudah diperbaiki, kok :)

Akane Miyahara: Yeay, bisa solve semuanya :)

Nozomi Rizuki 1414: Yap, itu Aomine yang akan mati. Nah lho, siapa yang nyalain? Ada kanibal, hati-hati..

AiKi Aeru: Hehe, sudah diperbaiki typo-nya. Dan semoga ini lebih susah :v

: Aomine yang akan mati, benar~ Nah lho, ada yang matiin lampunya. Yap, itu karyawannya kanibal..

IzumiTetsuya: Hehe, soalnya kan disebutin sesuai urutan review~. Riddle itu semacam cerita yang memiliki kejanggalan gitu deh kayaknya /malesbukagoogle /dibuang

amurei: Yap, Aomine yang akan mati. Mungkin(?) aja kucingnya yang matiin? Nah lho, kalo ketemu karyawan yang seperti itu, hati-hati..

Schnee-Neige: Salam kenal juga! Ya semoga saja ini memuaskan, ya. Lagi usaha juga buat riddle sendiri'-'. Rein juga lagi baca ff-nya Schnee lho x)

zhihaloveanime: hehe, ini lanjutannya ya~ Jangan tegang, kan ada Rein.. /dibuang /siapakamu

: Nah lho..

Saitou asuka: Ya, itu salah ketik alias typo. Dan terima kasih referensi-nya.

Dan, jangan lupa juga, review dan pecahkan masalahnya~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

Riddle yang ada disini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa ngawur, entah apalagi  
.

.  
Happy Reading and Thinking!

.

.

* * *

Lift

Takao bercerita..

Ia tinggal di gedung apartemen tinggi. Karena ia tinggal di lantai 14, ia harus menggunakan lift.

Suatu hari, pada tengah malam, ia pulang dari kerja. Ia naik lift dan memencet tombol 14.

Sesaat setelah pintunya tertutup dan elevator mulai bergerak, tombol 8 menyala. "Hmm, siapa ya yang mau naik lift di tengah malam begini?"

Segera setelah ia berkata begitu, ia menyadari sesuatu dan cepat-cepat memencet tombol lantai 2, 3, 4, dan 5 secara tergesa-gesa. Pintu lift melewati lantai 2, tetapi untungnya lift berhenti pada lantai 3 dan kemudian ia memaksa keluar lewat pintu lift yang lambat terbukanya, kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Ia turun dengan tangga dan meninggalkan gedung, dan kemudian ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membaca majalah di minimart dekat gedungnya sampai pagi.

"Mungkin bukan apa-apa, tetapi kau tidak pernah tahu."

Ia tersenyum ketika menceritakannya, tetapi bahkan sampai hari ini, ia masih menghindari menggunakan elevator di tengah malam.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada

Beberapa hari ini ada orang yang selalu iseng sms mengajak berkenalan, dan tidak pernah Kise pedulikan, karena tidak jelas itu nomor siapa.

Hingga suatu malam tiba-tiba mati lampu dirumahnya, nomor itu sms lagi.

Daripada bingung mati lampu tidak ada kerjaan, ia tanggapi sms tersebut. Ternyata orang yang sms itu namanya Kuroko, sejak itu mereka saling berbalas sms karena ternyata Kuroko orangnya asik diajak berbicara.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kise meminta untuk saling bertukar foto karena ia penasaran sekali  
dengan wajah Kuroko. Ia mulai kirim foto duluan via mms, tidak lama Kuroko membalas mengirim foto.

Ketika ia buka ternyata yang dikirim Kuroko adalah foto yang ia kirim tadi. Kise langsung meng-sms Kuroko, "Ah curang.. mana foto kamu? Kok malah foto ku yang dikirim?"

Dan Kuroko membalas sms tersebut, "Aku benar- benar ada difoto itu.."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siapa

Karena bosan, Takao dan Izuki berjanjian di sebuah rumah yang dikatakan angker untuk 'menguji nyali'.

Saat Takao datang, Izuki sudah menunggunya. Keadaan dirumah itu sangat tidak terawat, dan tentunya tidak ada penerangan.

Mereka sengaja berjanjian di malam hari, agar lebih 'menantang' katanya.

Setelah menyalakan senter yang mereka bawa masing-masing, mereka pun memasuki rumah itu bersama. Mereka sepakat untuk berpencar, Takao ke kanan, dan Izuki ke kiri.

Takao pun memasuki sebuah kamar besar, dan mendapati sebuah jendela. Ia pun menoleh ke jendela itu,

Dan mendapati Izuki yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah itu, menungguinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Angka

Aomine diminta bantuannya oleh pihak kepolisian. Kasus kali ini adalah pembunuhan seorang mahasiswa kaya jurusan bahasa inggris. Ada 4 orang tersangka:

a. Momoi, seorang guru berumur 40 tahun. Ia sudah bekerja selama 10 tahun. Ia sangat meyukai korban atas bakat yang dimilikinya.

b. Riko umur 21 tahun, mahasiswi jurusan seni, seorang pianist yang sangat berbakat, dikatakan dia memiliki hubungan dengan korban

c. Haizaki, 25 tahun teman sang korban yang memiliki hutang akibat berjudi.

d. Miyaji, 40 tahun satpam universitas. Dia pernah melihat sang korban melakukan pelecahan terhadap bbrp mahasiswi di universitas tersebut.

Ada sebuah surat kematian yang ditemukan dan bisa menujukan identitas pelaku :

_I am a 7 letter word_

_123 is a liquid_

_3456 is a pain_

_567 is a girl_

_67 is a section in hospital_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Flu

"Halo apa kabar?"

"Halo, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu sedikit berubah."

"Yah, jadi seksi ya?"Himuro tertawa, "Aku sedang sakit flu."

"Oh benarkah? Kau harus beristirahat dan minum obat!"

"Ya, aku seharian ini tidur terus kok."

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengingatkanmu, Himuro. Kau sudah baca berita belum? Ada pembunuh berkeliaran di kota ini. Ia suka membunuh korbannya diam-diam dengan masuk ke rumah mereka dan mencekik mereka dari belakang. Kau harus berhati-hati!"

"Tenang, aku selalu mengunci rumahku kok."

"Kau tinggal sendirian kan? Lagian kau juga lagi sakit begitu. Bagaimana jika kau ke rumahku saja biar aman?"

"Oh, tak apa-apa? Nanti kau tertular?"

"Ah, aku sudah kebal. Bagaimana? Paling tidak ada yang merawatmu di sini."

"Oke. Eh, aku lupa dimana rumahmu hehehe. Maaf, aku pusing sekali, tak bisa berpikir."

"Bagaimana sih, kita kan tetangga? Aku tinggal di Blok B nomor 5 di kompleks barat rumahmu."

"Oke tunggu aku kesana, bye!" dengan itu, Kagami pun memutuskan panggilan itu dan menunggui Himuro datang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Yaak, ini update hari ini~ Kali ini, yang bikinan Rein adalah yang Siapa.

Balasan Review~:

Dee Cavallone: Hehe, serem ya? Bagus deh /woi Selamat sudah memecahkan semuanya! Terima kasih juga atas review di setiap chapternya, dan ini update-annya..

Len Crimson: Another congrats, sudah memecahkan semuanya. Nah lho, bonekanya Riko ajaib(?)

AiKi Aeru: Selamat yang ketiga! Dan ini dia lanjutannya~

IzumiTetsuya: Selamat yang ke.. empat! Nah lho merinding~ hehe, ini lanjutannya~

Acio: Yup, bener, selamat yang kelima~ yang ketawa itu Rein, omong-omong /dibuang

Who: Hehe, benar~! Congrats yang ke.. enam! Terima kasih semangatnya~

Nozomi Rizuki 1414: Hehe, merinding ya? Congrats yang ketujuh atas pencapaian merindingnya(?) dan terima kasih pujiannya x)

zhichaloveanime: Yap, terima kasih~

gihae: Mungkin Midoricchi lelah(?) /dilempar3p ini update-annya

Progammer69: Mengaku Backpacker? Wah Rein gak ngambil dari situ sih'-' baru denger sekarang

hibiya's phone: Dek(?), saya tidak tanggung jawab atas apapun efek yang anda alami :v Ada lanjutannya dong, dan ini dia!

Rikako Yuuki: Halo, Rikako-san! Iya sih, memang, Rein juga merasa begitu. Semoga ini jdi lebih susah ditebak, ya. Terima kasih~!

Akane Miyahara: Congrats entah yang keberapa! /dibuang

Oke, jadi.. ya itulah(?).

Berhubung Rein sudah lelah dan A/N ini mulai kepanjangan

Jangan lupa, review dan pecahkan riddle kali ini~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dan riddle-riddle ini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: Typo(s), cerita sulit dimengerti, gaje, dan lainnya

.

.

.  
Happy reading and solving~  
.

.

.

* * *

Ice Cream

Alex diasuh oleh Kasamatsu dikarenakan orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Ia sangat shock dan karena itu dia menjadi sangat pendiam.

Kasamatsu pun sangat kasihan padanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Disana mereka bermain semua permainan yang ada, mereka nampak begitu ceria, terutama Alex.

Saat mereka lelah dan hendak beristirahat Kasamatsu berkata kepada Alex, "Kamu jadi gadis yang kuat ya, ayah ibumu pasti senang di alam sana."

"Tidak juga. aku ingin..." kata Alex seraya menunjuk pada pedagang es krim.

"Kamu ingin makan es krim?"

Kasamatsu pun membelikannya dan mereka duduk disebuah kursi taman sambil memakan es krim.

Tetapi ketika hendak memakannya, Kasamatsu seketika shock dan air matapun mengalir deras dari matanya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Alex hanya terdiam sambil memakan es.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tidak

Pada suatu malam Murasakibara diajak oleh Miyaji dan Aomine untuk berburu hantu di sebuah rumah tua dimana dulunya pernah terjadi pembunuhan.

"Aku dengar si pembunuh menjagal orang-orang ini." kata Miyaji, "Pasti arwah mereka benar-benar marah."

"Ya, aku dengar ini adalah pembantaian massal" sahut Aomine, "Rupanya, si pembunuh mencongkel mata sang suami dan membacok sang istri dengan pisau yang besar. Kemudian dia mencekik anak-anaknya hingga tewas."

"Apakah kalian benar-benar serius?" tanya Murasakibara, "atau kalian hanya menakut-nakutiku saja? Kalian tau betapa takutnya aku terhadap hantu."

Pintu depan pun mereka buka, mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan karena di dalam sana gelap total dan mereka hanya berbekal satu lampu senter.

Mereka menelusuri ruang tamu dan dapur, kemudian turun ke ruang bawah tanah dimana pembunuhan keji tersebut terjadi. Mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas darah bercipratan di tembok. Tempat ini memang benar-benar mengerikan, tapi mereka tidak melihat satupun kejanggalan atau sesuatu yang aneh.

Pada saat keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, Aomine bertanya, "Aku tidak melihat satupun hal yang aneh, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak"

"Aku juga tidak"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun"

Jadi memang benar-benar tidak ada hantu, mereka pun merasa lega.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lampu  


Disana ada Midorima tinggal sendirian. Ia merasa sangat lelah ketika ia ingin pergi kekamar mandi. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mematikan lampu sebelum pergi tidur. Pagi harinya ia mendengar berita lewat radio bahwa ada kapal laut yang menabrak karang. Midorima menyesal lalu membuka jendela dan melompat terjun dari tempat tinggalnya itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

XYZ

Kasus pembunuhan terjadi di salah satu SMA Kaijou. Korban bernama Moriyama, murid cerdas kelas XII akuntansi. Polisi tidak menemukan jejak si pembunuh. Hanya ada sedikit tulisan di buku sejarah Moriyama.

" X = bekerja "

" Y = bermain "

" Z = Tutup mulut "

Polisi mulai mencurigai beberapa orang-orang yang dekat dengan korban yaitu;

\- Momoi = mantan pacar korban yang sempat mengajak kencan sesaat setelah di putuskan.

\- Kise = teman korban yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun radio ternama.

\- Kasamatsu = sahabat Moriyama yang mengetahui semua rahasia Moriyama.

\- Takao= orang yang diketahui mempunyai masalah dengan Moriyama akhir-akhir ini.

\- Izuki = kakak korban yang sempat beradu mulut dengan korban dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kebakaran

Sebuah nightclub bernama Cocoanut Grove pada tahun 1942 mengalami kebakaran yang sangat mengerikan dimana lebih dari 400 orang di dalamnya meninggal. Setiap orang di dalam sebenarnya mampu keluar dari gedung itu. (True Story)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Halo halo~ Ini update lagi~

Itu yang kebakaran memang kisah nyata, jadi rein gak mau ganti latar/setting-nya.

Terima kasih yang sudah nge-review chapter kemarin! Hehe, yang Angka susah ya? Tapi sudah ada beberapa yang jawab benar. Jawabannya adalah Momoi, bukan Miyaji, ya.

Untuk yang Ada, Rein juga baru tahu kalau itu sama seperti di sebuah film.. 4bia ya? Maaf, rein cuma copas aja sih, dan belum nonton film-nya. Ini mau nonton dulu deh, ya. Thanks infonya!

Maaf, Rein belum bisa balas review. Ini aja kepepet dan lagi buru-buru. Mungkin baru bisa balesinnya chapter depan, ya.

Oke, sekian dari Rein.

Jangan lupa, review dan pecahkan masalahnya ya~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita riddle ini juga bukan milik Rein

Warning: typo(s), horror, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Happy reading and solving~

.

.

.

* * *

Aneh

Pada suatu pagi, Kuroko mendapati dirinya berjalan di jalanan kota kecil. Dia tidak tau mengapa ia ada di sana atau bagaimana dia bisa di sana, atau di mana ia berada sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang.

Dia melihat perempuan berambut coklat berjalan ke arahnya. Kuroko memberhentikannya dan bertanya, "Bolehkah kutanya jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak membawa jamku."

Ketika si perempuan melihatnya, dia berteriak dan lari. Kuroko terkejut. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menyadari orang lain juga takut padanya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya datang, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan, tersentak ngeri, atau lari menyeberangi jalan lain untuk menjauhinya.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku." gumam Kuroko, "Aku harus pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin"

Dia memanggil taksi, tetapi ketika supir taksi melihatnya, si supir malah mengencangkan kecepatannya dan pergi.

"Ini gila!" ucap Kuroko. Dia tidak dapat menebak apa yang salah atau apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia takut dan bingung.

"Mungkin Akashi-kun dapat datang dan menjemputku."

Dia menemukan telepon umum dan menelpon ke rumahnya, ia berharap mendengar suara Akashi, yang merupakan kakaknya.

Namun suara asing yang menjawab, "Apakah ada Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kuroko.

"Maaf, dia tidak di rumah" jawab orang di telepon itu, "Adiknya meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil yang mengerikan. Dan sekarang dia sedang menghadiri pemakamannya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gelang

Midorima baru saja selesai mengoperasi pasiennya dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke lobby.

Ia masuk lift dan ada seorang wanita di sana. Dia santai mengobrol dengan wanita itu sementara lift turun. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, seorang suster yang membawa pasien dengan gelang merah mencoba masuk ke lift tersebut, tapi dokter itu menyuruh suster tersebut untuk menunggu lift berikutnya.

Terkejut, wanita di lift itu bertanya mengapa ia tidak membiarkan pasien itu masuk.

Midorima berkata, "Itu adalah mayat pasien yang baru dioperasi. Aku juga baru melakukan operasi, dan pasienku tadi meninggal. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat mayat lain lagi. Apa kau tidak melihat gelang merah yang dikenakannya? "

Wanita itu tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya, dan berkata, "Gelangnya seperti ini?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Selamat

Malam itu, Akashi menyaksikan kembang api dari lantai atas sebuah gedung bersama sahabatnya, Takao.

"Hei, maafkan aku akhirnya jadian dengan Midorima, mantanmu," kata Takao, "Aku merasa seperti orang jahat, merebutnya darimu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akashi, "Dia kan sudah memilihmu. Aku justru senang."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kamu tidak marah. Selamat tahun baru…"

"Selamat tahun baru!" Akashi berkata sambil menepuk punggung Takao.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dihantui

Sejak awal bulan lalu, Hyuuga selalu memimpikan mimpi yang sama. Di mimpi itu, ia memimpikan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan indah. Dalam mimpinya, ia berada di depan rumah itu lalu masuk dan menjelajahinya. Ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan dapur, kemudian naik ke lantai dua dan menjelajahi kamar tidurnya.

Hyuuga selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin ia pernah berada di rumah itu dan ingatan itu tertanam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Namun anehnya, ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah melihat rumah itu sebelumnya.

Namun, semuanya berubah malam itu.

Suatu malam ketika Hyuuga sedang berkendara pulang dari kantornya, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Jalan itu melewati hutan pinus yang lebat. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapinya ketika kegelapan malam mulai menyelimuti. Namun di antara bayangan-bayangan pohon, Hyuuga melihat sepercik cahaya di kejauhan dan iapun mendekatinya.

Hyuuga terkejut, ternyata itu rumah yang ada di dalam mimpinya!

Ia berhenti di depan rumah itu dan turun ke mobil. Rumah ini tak salah lagi adalah rumah dalam mimpinya. Ada tulisan "Rumah Dijual" di situ. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang sangat bagus dan Hyuuga pun tertarik membelinya. Terasa seperti _deja vu_ ketika ia berjalan ke muka rumah dan mengetuk pintunya.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang wanita tua membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Maaf, mengganggu ibu malam-malam, namun saya ingin membeli rumah ini. Berapa harganya?"

Dia justru mulai menutup pintunya.

"Bu!" Hyuuga mencoba menahan pintu agar wanita itu tak menutupnya.

"Kamu takkan mau membeli rumah ini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rumah ini dihantui!"

"Dihantui?" Hyuuga nyaris tertawa, ia tak pernah percaya dengan hantu.

"Ya." Jawab wanita itu, masih berusaha untuk menutup pintunya.

"Dihantui oleh siapa?"

"OLEHMU!" jerit wanita dengan ketakutan itu ketika ia membanting pintu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mencurigakan

Izuki bekerja di sebuah restoran. Larut malam, saat restoran ini sedang sepi, ia melihat sepasang muda-mudi. Sepertinya mereka berpacaran. Sang gadis tampak antusias bercerita pada sang laki-laki. Namun sang laki-laki sebaliknya, ia tampak sangat gugup. Bahkan tingkah lakunya sangat mencurigakan. Ia sama sekali tak tersenyum dan hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja.

Lama-kelamaan, Izuki menyadari bahwa ketukan jarinya memiliki irama.

Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.

Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.

Irama itu sangat _catchy_ sehingga mudah Izuki ingat. Mereka duduk di sana beberapa lama, hingga suatu saat mereka memutuskan pergi. Izuki merasa bersalah, mereka mungkin merasa agak terganggu sebab sejak tadi ia terus memandangi mereka.

Saat membayar bon di kasir, sang gadis tersenyum sangat manis kepada Izuki, sementara sang pria dengan tatapan tajam menatap ke arah Izuki sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Apa pria itu merasa cemburu? Benar-benar pria yang aneh (mungkin depresi).

Entah mengapa, perasaan Izuki menjadi tidak enak. Izuki berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hai hai~ kembali lagi di update-an hari ini!

Maaf banget kemarin Rein gak balasin review :'" Tapi tetap, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review chapter 4 kemarin~!

Oh, ada juga yang ngusulin, karena ada yang susah, jadi request jawaban. Jadi Rein putuskan, di setiap update-an ada jawaban/penjelasan dari yang chapter kemarin. Tapi, Rein akan menambahkan jawaban untuk yang Angka dalam chapter ini, karena banyak yang bertanya'-'. Berlaku mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya~ (ya walaupun Rein juga gak tahu ini bakal jadi berapa chapter.)

Oke, mulai aja balasan review-nya!

BlackAzure29: Bingung sama Ice Cream, Lampu, dan XYZ? Rein juga /woi. Silahkan dilihat penjelasannya ya di bawah~

IzumiTetsuya: Sayangnya yang XYZ itu salah :'" ya kalau gak tahu, silahkan lihat jawabannya nanti dibawah~

Akane Miyahara: Yap, untuk yang Ice Cream dan Tidak benar~ Dan itu yang Kebakaran beneran true story'-' Untuk lampu bisa dilihat penjelasannya di bawah nanti x)

Kiria-Akai11: Terima kasih atas usulnya, dan pada akhirnya Rein akan buatkan penjelasannya dibawah :)

Acio: Yap, benar~

AiKi Aeru: Sayangnya yang XYZ itu salah x) penjelasannya bisa dipahami(?) mungkin, di bawah nanti~

Rikako Yuuki: Haha, terima kasih yaa~

zhichaloveanime: Pernah sih, sering malah'-'

emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad: Ya bisa juga sih sebenernya Kasamatsu nangis karena gak ada ongkos'-' /ikutanOOT. Ya, itu yang XYZ konsepnya sudah benar, untuk pembunuhnya.. siapa yaa? /kokjugananyasih. Hehe, gak apa-apa kepanjangan, malah senang(?)

Dare: Wah, sama juga, ini konsep yang buat XYZ itu sudah benar, tapi yang membunuh Moriyama tentu bukan Albert Einstein'-' hehe terima kasih x)

Akahana Suzune: Untuk yang XYZ jawabannya... jawabannya.. BENAR XD Oke, maaf tadi sengaja di caps /woi. Selamat selamat selamat~ dan ini lanjutannya yaa

Kuroharu Dere: Wah, terima kasih sudah me-review dari awal x) utuk yang gak tahu jawabannya, bisa dilihat penjelasannya di bawah ini yaa /ngikutiniklan. Oke, ini lanjutannya yaa~

* * *

.

.

.

**Jawaban **

**Angka**

Pelakunya adalah _Momoi._

I am a 7 letter word: berarti jawabannya memiliki 7 huruf.

123 is a liquid: Tea - 3 huruf, dan merupakan sebuah cairan.

3456 is a pain: Ache - kata lain dari pain, 4 huruf.

67 is a section in hospital: ER (Emergency Room) - 2 kata, dan merupakan bagian di rumah sakit.

Jika dirangkai menjadi: Teacher - guru.

.

.

**Ice Cream**

Yang ingin Alex katakan adalah "I Scream, bukan mau es krim. Kasamatsu menangis karena terharu kalau Alex itu sebenernya berusaha untuk tegar.

.

.

**Tidak**

Mereka hanya bertiga. Harusnya yang menjawab hanya dua karena Aomine yang bertanya. Berarti yang menjawab terakhir itu 'hantu'nya.

.

.

**Lampu**

Midorima sebenernya tinggal di mercusuar, dan salah saat mematikan lampu.

.

.

**XYZ**

Pembunuhnya adalah Kasamatsu.

XYZ itu bisa dirumuskan sebagai _A=X+Y+Z_ (rumus kesuksesan Albert Einstein). Berarti pembunuhnya yang memiliki huruf A dinamanya. Ada dua kemungkinan, yaitu Takao dan Kasamatsu. Tapi, XYZ itu adalah 3 huruf. Jadi, lebih tepatnya, pembunuhnya memiliki 3 huruf A dalam namanya. Dan orang itu adalah Kasamatsu.

.

.

**Kebakaran**

Ya ini sebuah kisah nyata, dan hanya kesalahan sepele. Orang-orang itu terlalu panik sampai salah membuka pintu. Harusnya ditarik kedalam, tapi mereka dorong.-.

.

.

Sekian dari Rein, ini merupakan A/N yang panjaaangg banget.

Fiuh.

Jadi, review dan pecahkan misterinya~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita-cerita riddle disini juga bukan milik Rein

.

.

.

Happy thinking and solving~

.

.

* * *

Singa

Nijimura adalah seorang fotografer alam dan kini sedang berada di Afrika. Ia sedang memotret savanna ketika tanpa sengaja kameranya menangkap sesuatu. Dari lensa jarak jauhnya, ia melihat 10 orang lokal berada di atas sebuah pohon besar sambil melihat dengan ketakutan ke arah bawah. Ia menggeser lensanya dan melihat seekor singa sedang menunggu mereka di bawah dan sebuah topi tergeletak di dekatnya.

Nijimura melihat ke atas lagi. Semua orang yang ada di atas rupanya memakai topi yang serupa. Tampaknya topi itu terjatuh dari atas. Sebuah mobil park ranger kemudian datang untuk mengusir singa itu. Ia hanya tertawa.

_Semoga saja mereka selamat_, pikir Nijimura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pencuri

Haizaki adalah seorang petani semangka. Ia merasa resah sebab ada seseorang yang mencuri dan memakan buah-buah semangkanya dari ladang tiap malam.

Setelah berpikir semalaman suntuk, akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide untuk mencegah pencuri itu mengulangi aksinya. Ia menaruh sebuah papan peringatan di ladangnya.

**BAHAYA: jangan makan semangka dari ladang ini! Ada satu semangka yang mengandung racun potasium sianida!**

Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar memasukkan racun ke dalam semangkanya, namun ia melakukannya dengan harapan si pelaku menjadi takut dan jera. Haizaki puas ketika mengetahui tak ada satupun semangka yang dicuri keesokan harinya, namun ia menemukan corat-coret di papan peringatan itu.

"Sekarang ada dua."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kasir

Akashi menyadari ada yang aneh tentang kasir di supermarket itu.

Saat itu jam 2 siang, namun ia tidak menyapa semua orang dengan ucapan "Selamat siang". Ia hanya mengucapkan selamat siang ada orang-orang dewasa saja. Sedangkan ia menyapa anak kecil dengan "Selamat pagi" dan manula dengan "Selamat sore". Padahal ini jam dua siang! Benar-benar kasir yang aneh.

Ia belum dewasa. Umur Akashi baru 16 tahun. Dan ia pun tak bisa dianggap anak-anak lagi. Akashi penasaran dengan ucapan apa sang kasir akan menyapanya. Maka ia pun berjalan ke arah kasir itu.

Ia menatap Akashi dan mengucapkan, "Selamat malam."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hotel

Dengan ragu-ragu, Midorima melaju sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun ia tidak mau, tapi ia harus tetap berjalan sampai ke depan hotel yang terlihat lumayan besar. Ketika ia sampai di depan hotel itu dengan berat hati ia harus membayar uang yang relatif banyak kepada pemilik hotel, Akashi, yang sudah menyeringai lebar. Setelah itu ia boleh pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kamera

Kise mendapatkan kamera itu dari kakeknya. Katanya, kamera itu bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita tahun depan.

Kise tak percaya jadi ia pun mencobanya. Ia mencoba memotret dirinya sendiri, tapi yang ada malah foto kosong. Tak ada apapun di sana.

Ah, kamera ini pasti rusak.

Karena itu, Kise mencoba memfoto Aomine. Di foto itu, Aomine tampak seperti pengemis.

Ah, sekarang Kise jadi khawatir dengan masa depan Aomine.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Amplop

Takao dimintai tolong seorang pengusaha untuk menyelidiki kasus pencurian uang. Pengusaha itu bernama Miyaji.

Miyaji berkata, "Uang itu ada dalam sebuah amplop, tapi sekarang amplop itu isinya kosong. Pasti ada yang mencurinya!"

Takao mencurigai ini pasti perbuatan orang dalam. Lalu menanyai penghuni rumah mewah itu satu persatu.

Pertama adalah si sopir, namanya Hayama.

"Saya memang yang pertama membawa amplop itu, dan saya tahu itu isinya uang namun amplop itu langsung saya taruh di atas meja di ruangan pribadi Miyaji-san." kata Hayama.

Kedua si tukang bersih-bersih, namanya Ootsubo.

"Saya memang melihat amplop diatas meja, saya tidak tahu isinya tapi saya merasa amplop itu sangat penting. Karena itu saya lalu menyelipkannya di sebuah buku antara halaman 185 dan 186" ujar Ootsubo.

Ketiga si sekretaris pribadinya, Momoi.

"Hawa rumah sangat dingin, karena itu saya ingin menyalakan pemanas di ruang pribadi Miyaji-san. Tapi saya melihat amplop itu sudah jatuh di bawah meja. Saya penasaran, karena itu saya buka, tapi ternyata isinya kosong." celotehnya.

Takao tersebut benar - benar bingung. Semua tersangka memiliki alibi, tapi semua tersangka juga ada kemungkinan mencuri.

Siapakah diantara ketiga orang itu yang mencuri?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hei hei hei~ Setelah sekian lama (banget), Rein akhirnya meng-update cerita ini. Fiuh.

Yaa.. balasin review dulu mungkin /heh

Nozomi Rizuki 1414: Yaak, semuanya benar x) ini lanjutannya, ya~ Semoga otaknya lebih diperas lagi di sini /heh

AiKi Aeru: Seperti biasa :v tebar pacman :v /ikutan

IzumiTetsuya: Hehe, kalau mau tahu nanti ada jawabannya~ kalo gak mau, ya, tahu-nya buat Rein /woi

Dere KuroHaru: Wah, sampai bertapa, berguru, dan membaca Kitab o.o ini lanjutannya yaa~

kurohime: Iya biar tidak penasaran, nanti jadi arwah dong /heh

Reika Y: Iya itu kemarin typo :'" tapi sudah dibenarkan xc yayaya Rein lelah(?) tapi ya sudahlah. Ini lanjutannya~

Akahana Suzune: Ini lanjutannya yaa, maaf lama :'c

Kim Victoria: Lebih susah chapter 5 ya 0.0? Ya semoga ini lebih susah lagi~

zhichaloveanime: Kisah nyata? Rein baru tahu.. Terima kasih semangatnyaa dan ini lanjutannya

Akane Miyahara: Iya itu yang Aneh ada typo kemarin, tapi sudah diedit kok c:

bluebasket: Gak salah, kok, benar :D

macaroon waffle: Iya, itu.. typo '-' yang Selamat, itu Akashi memang yandere.. /dilempargunting

Nakashima Aya: Bingung ya? Nanti bisa dilihat penjelasannya ya :)

hibiya's phone: HHC, duh, kata-kata baru buat Rein'-' benar kok, benar x)

BlackAzure29: Hai juga! Ya sama-sama x) masih bingung sama yang Dihantui? Nanti ada penjelasannya~ Ini lanjutannya

Apostrophee: Oh ya? Rein gak tahu lho x) Wah iya, ya, kasian Midorima.. *ikutan salah fokus*

airi shirayuki: Halo juga.. Wah lagi trend ya? Kalau dikasih tahu web-nya nanti spoiler dong(?) /heh ini lanjutannya, dan silahkan di fav x)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Jawaban**

**Aneh**

Kuroko sebenarnya sudah mati, dan itu arwahnya yang kebingungan.

**Gelang**

Wanita itu juga pasien yang sudah mati, alias hantu.

**Selamat**

Akashi menepuk bahu Takao terlalu kencang, dan membuat Takao terjatuh dan mati.

**Dihantui**

Hyuuga itu punya kemampuan khusus, arwahnya bisa berjalan-jalan semaunya saat ia tidur.

**Mencurigakan**

Laki-lakinya itu mengetuk-ketuk sesuai sandi morse. Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap. S. O. S.

.

.

.

Sekian untuk chapter ini~

Jadi...

Review dan pecahkan misterinya~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cerita-cerita riddle disini juga bukan milik Rein

.

.

.

Happy thinking and solving~

.

.

* * *

Kakatua

Nijimura mulai kesepian karena terlalu lama tinggal sendirian. Karena itu, dia memutuskan memelihara seekor burung kakatua. Kakatua itu mulai meniru semua perkataannya, bahkan menyapanya setiap hari. Setiap pagi burung itu selalu berkata, "Selamat pagi." dan setiap malam ketika Nijimura pulang kerja, burung itu selalu berkata, " Selamat datang." Benar-benar burung yang pintar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Uji Nyali

Suatu hari, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Kagami iseng ingin mencoba uji nyali di sebuah pemakaman tua.

Mereka sepakat untuk jalan berdua-dua untuk melintasi kuburan tersebut. Aomine dan Kise sangat ketakutan karena saat itu sudah tengah malam.

Begitu sampai di _camp_, mereka berdua tertawa sambil menunjukkan tangan kanan mereka yang membiru. Pasti karena Aomine dan Kise berpegangan tangan terlalu erat saking takutnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir hal itu sangat konyol. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka ketakutan seperti itu sebab tak ada satupun hal seram terjadi pada mereka malam itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wanita

Belakangan ini, Midorima mengalami kejadian tak mengenakkan. Begitu dia pulang, kamarnya selalu saja acak-acakan. Tak ada yang hilang sih, tapi ini mulai menganggu Ace dari Shuutoku itu.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasang kamera CCTV di pojok kamarnya.

Ketika dia pulang hari ini, iapun mengecek isinya. Awalnya tak ada apapun yang terjadi, namun kemudian manik hijau itu melihat kenop pintunya berputar. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang wanita, sambil membawa pisau di tangannya, masuk ke dalam kamar. Sambil tertawa-tawa ia mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar Midorima dan kemudian bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Di dalam video, seseorang kembali memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Itu Midorima.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pembunuh

Akashi terbangun tengah malam dan merasakan suatu perasaan tak enak. Dia menyalakan lampu meja dan melihat genangan darah yang sangat banyak di selimutnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menjerit dan berlari keluar kamar, buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah, hendak keluar melalui pintu depan ketika telinganya mendengar suara di ruang makan. Pembunuh itu masih ada di sini!

Akashi segera berlari ke atas lagi untuk menemukan orang tuanya, berharap mereka masih hidup. Ia membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya dan melihat kolam darah di lantai. Darah menetes dari atas tempat tidur dimana kedua orang tuanya terbaring tak bernyawa.

Ia mendengar sang pembunuh naik ke atas. Pelan namun pasti, membuat suara decitan ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Akashi meringkuk di pojok ruangan,tak ada lagi jalan keluar. Pembunuh itu masuk melalui pintu. Namun setelah melihat sosok yang membuka pintu itu, ia bernapas lega. Itu bukan pembunuh, ternyata itu pria berseragam polisi.

Akashi hendak berlari ke arahnya, meminta tolong. Namun si polisi justru bergerak mundur ketika ia melihat Akashi.

"Ke...kenapa?" tanya Akashi ketakutan, "A...apa ia ada di belakangku?"

Kemudian si polisi berkata dengan suara tegas sambil berusaha meraih pistol yang ada di sabuknya. "Nak, tenanglah dan berikan kepadaku pisau itu!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Haloooo! Duh lama banget gak update fic ini wwww maafkan kemalasan Rein ini.

Maaf gak sempet bales review dan ngasih tau jawaban, semuanya akan dibalas di chapter depan, yaitu hari Sabtu depan ya, tanggal ... 28?

Yah itu aja, maaf updatenya juga sedikit.

Sampai ketemu chapter depan!

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
